Sing! The Performance
( Minutes blur into hours and days and finally, weeks. The Society finds itself stunned by both a small layer of snow on the ground and the date on its calendar- December 24th. The day passes with baited breath until late afternoon finally rolls around. Lodgers bundle up in their warmest coats and prepare themselves with warmups and suddenly the whole building finds itself wailing with all the human sirens. People, ordinarily Scientists, find themselves lost in a world they have never known, divas born today clambering over each other to transcribe the last of their music to perfect each note in the hopes of calming their newfound anxiety. Flocks of people exit over the threshold in a mass exodus of nervous energy, transferring it instead to the gilded halls of the majestic theater, spilling into the ready room and overflowing into the dressing rooms. Curtain Call is upon them. ) Wizardblizzard: Early in the afternoon a young woman arrives at the Society, muffled up in an immense amount of coats and shawls. Isabella hasn't put in an appearance at the Society since the day Nex Hyde disappeared. She shivers in the cold air but the way she shifts from foot to foot betrays her excitement. She joins some of the other scientists setting out for the Opera House. Isabella's cue was called and she walked out onto the stage, carrying a guitar. Reaching the front of the stage, she then stood and said nothing whatever for several seconds. (A close observer would have noticed her left hand pointlessly gripping the neck of the guitar as if trying to strangle it.) Finally she brought the guitar round in front of her and began to sing. (I love these very old carols. And if the song's not appropriate now, I'm sure it will be before long. I hope that will play for you, if not let me know - I've never tried posting music on the Internet before so I just flung it into my webhosting the way I usually do with other attached files and I have no idea whether that works.) Silverliné Carew: ( She’d been dreading this moment ever since Jasper signed her name in pen. She didn’t want to do it. Ever.  …But now she has to. Silver makes her way onto the stage, almost missing her name when it was called. Her organs quiver in question. She sucks in a deep breath. Here goes nothing.) Catt Hatter: *As Catt watched the other lodgers perform their pieces, she felt more and more that she had chosen the wrong songs, and too few. Truth be told she had only prepared one song, and it was merely a Christmas carol that she had been lucky enough to remember all the words to. The final straw on the back of her confidence was laid when Lewis performed. There was no way she could match that! Making her decision, she walked back from the stage and past the dressing rooms.. Sure, some would be dissapointed that they wouldn't hear her sing, but they would probably be even more dissapointed if they did. With all the bustle and preparations going on behind the scenes, she hoped that no one would notice her sneaking out by the stage entrance. A cloak of fear and embarrassment billowing behind her.* Dr. de Lezo: ( Her escape attempt is interrupted by a familiar Tenor. Warm brown eyes study her gently. ) Cold feet, Señorita? Catt Hatter: *Catt turned to look at him,* Oh, Doctor Alano. Good evening. *She dropped her gaze to the floor. Cowardice was one thing, owning it was another. So much for a clean getaway, she thought ruefully.* Well... my, choice of song, it doesn't really fit with what everyone else has prepared. Dr. de Lezo: ( He chuckles warmly and leans back against the wall, gazing out to the stage. ) Ah the repertoire. Most of it is very serious. ( He sighs. ) We need the variety if we're not going to put the audience to sleep. I do not think they would mind. ( He glances back down at Catt, his smile ever so much softer. ) It's okay to be afraid, cariño You want to know a secret? Catt Hatter: Only if you want to tell it. *She said softly. Secrets, they were a delicate and volatile substance. But also the most precious and trusting.* Dr. de Lezo: ( He leans in, eyes dancing playfully. ) I am too! Catt Hatter: *Catt looked at him confused.* But you're the musician. Performing is kinda, your thing, isn't it? Dr. de Lezo: Ah but I still get scared. We all do! When I feel scared, I close my eyes and let the music flow through me. ( His smile widens. ) When you play from the heart, that's all that matters. Everyone else will disappear. Catt Hatter: I, I just don't want to let anyone down. *She wrapped her one arm across her chest, looking worriedly at the ground.* What if I'm not good enough? Dr. de Lezo: But you won't let anyone down. It's your song, a part of you, and we love you very much. ( He gestures to the backstage ready room. ) I'll bet you're the best one here! Catt Hatter: *Catt raised an eyebrow at the love comment. She barely even knew what that meant, let alone how it could possibly apply to her.* I doubt that, *she chuckled* we've got professional singers performing. Dr. de Lezo: Ah, but how many are formally trained? maybe one? They are just doing what they know, as are you! Catt Hatter: But people came here to see good performances, *she said, gesturing to him and his talent with the guitar.* I doubt anyone wants to hear a total amature like me. Dr. de Lezo: ( At this, he laughs. ) I'' am a total amateur. Playing the guitar isn't exactly my day job you know! '''Catt Hatter:' B-but you sound amazing! *She protested.* Dr. de Lezo: ( He playfully pokes her forehead. ) As must you Catt Hatter: *Catt blinked at the touch.* But I-! *She was rapidly running out of excuses and she didn't like it.* Dr. de Lezo: Go on! you'll be magnífico! Catt Hatter: *She sighed in defeat.* I'm not getting out of this, am I? Dr. de Lezo: I'm afraid not Catt Hatter: Promise you won't laugh at my singing? *She asked bashfully as her cue was called.* Dr. de Lezo: I would never! Catt Hatter: Gracias, my friend. *She took a few deep breaths, and walked out onto the stage.* Dr. de Lezo: ( Behind the curtain, Alano smiles and nods. As the song draws to a close and the audience showers her with applause, he does so also. If he weren't in a separate room, he may have been the loudest one. ) Catt Hatter: *After bowing, Catt huried off the stage looking quite flushed and breathing hard.* Dr. de Lezo: ( Without hesitation, he lifts his tiny well decorated guitar into his arms. A simple stool sits slightly left stage. A minimalistic prop for such a grand production, but fitting for his presentation. He can feel the beady eyes silently judging him from the orchestra pit as his fingers pluck the first of his many acoustic notes. ''”I love you too much…to live without you loving me back. I love you too much, heaven’s my witness and this is a fact.  I know I belong, when I sing this song…”''  As the words come tumbling out, a warmth fills his stomach.  There couldn’t be a truer sentence. This is clearly music at its core. He pushes off the stool, twirling with the ebb and flow of the chords, losing himself in the sound all around him. chutes curl around the pillars, the golden decorations bursting with giant white lilies. Blue Camellias spring up around his feet and white carnations grow and spread around the curtain. As the music swells and the orchestra joins in, the air suddenly smells sweeter. ”…There’s love above love and it’s mine 'cause I love you, there’s love above love and it’s YOURS 'cause I love you, There’s love above love and it’s ours if you love me as much”   As the notes dwindle in the drafty air, singing long after his lips close, he notices a softness on their faces. Are they opening their minds, or is it just his imagination?) Madame La Déchante: ( When the carnations wind their way backstage, her heart lurches. It’s a flower she’d never expected to see again, the relic of a passion long since buried and a deep ache awakened anew. She takes a horrified step back to avoid the blooms. ) Jekyll1886: Lewis was backstage, mentally going over his next song, when he heard Alano begin to play, then sing. As the latter continued his number, Weir found himself truly listening, the chords and words conveying a warm feeling which, for him, turned beautifully bittersweet. He let it carry him into his own heart, bringing back memories of those he'd loved and lost. Images and emotions flashed through him as he thought of the people he knew now. There were some to whom he'd gladly give all his being, everything he ever was or would be...were the love not unrequited. The song ended, and he came reluctantly back to himself. He took out his pocket square and wiped his eyes, then replaced it as if nothing had happened. The show must go on... Catt Hatter: *Backstage, Catt gave a shaky sigh of relief. After such a grand performance, no one would even remember her quavery voice. In fact, she barely remembered it at all herself. Man, those flowers were pretty. She'd already performed, right? She couldn't remember. Oh well, if she didn't hear her name then she must have. Not that anyone would mind either way.* That was amazing! *She greeted Dr. Alano as he came off stage, smiling brightly.* Dr. de Lezo: ( He returns the smile with equal brightness as he slings his guitar back on. ) You see what happens when you play from the heart? ( He pulls out a small bouquet of pink roses and the white carnations from the stage and hands it to her. ) By the way, I meant to greet you after you went on, but the queue's so packed that I couldn't be there. You were truly magnifico ''! '''Catt Hatter:' O-oh thank you! *She said, taking the flowers and smelling them. So she had already performed, right.* But I'm sure it couldn't compare to having floral accompaniment! *she teased.* How did you even do that? Dr. de Lezo: Magic! Catt Hatter: Seriously? *Catt asked in amazement.* You can use magic? Dr. de Lezo: ( With a wicked grin, he taps his nose twice. ) Catt Hatter: *Catt gave him an "Oh, you." look and chuckled.* A magician never reveals his secrets, eh? Jekyll1886: The stage was dimly lighted, nearly dark, as Lewis began to sing. As he continued, it gradually brightened. ((First song here)) As he finished, the stage returned to darkness once more. Obtained From Sing! The Conclusion